Chipmunks SPD Emergency
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: the year is 2048 and Grum has found a way to conquer all of New tech city by bringing villians from the past the base is conqured tis up to C squad to bring back an army of there own what will happen can they save SPD? R&R
1. Chapter 1

B Squad Adam and the chipmunks

_**ADAM'S POV**_

Me and 16 others were running from the police yea coulda guessed huh? Well to put it blankly we had morphers kinda like they did only we were old style luckily we guessed that they were still following us but we vanished into the shadows . " Huh where did they go" said Jack . " Not a clue Jack" Said Bridge .

" We could have sworn we were following them" Said Z. " Where are they" Asked Syd . " When we do find them we are gonna kick there butts old school" Said Sky . " You might get your wish sooner than you may think" Said Bridge . " Alright guys here's the plan what we are gonna do is this some of these morphers we made ourselves and duplicated to work like the originals some we collected repaired and got working" Said Alvin . " Right so here it is as soon as there gone we make a break for it head back to our hide out and pray they don't find us or we switch to plan b" I said . Everyone nodded there heads and as soon as the police left we made a break for it to the hideout . " Alright great job now all we gotta do is chow down" Said Brittany .

And not a word was spoken during lunch after that they just hung around enjoying each others company . " Well I say that we need to take watch Paul your first" Said Eleanor . " Alright then" Said Paul .

" _Well it seems its a peaceful night oh well at least I'm standing guard not much else huh somethings on my tracker it looks like the same people that were chasing us when are they gonna learn" _Thought Paul . " Guys wake up I got something on my tracker its the same people who were chasing us earlier this afternoon" Whispered Paul . Soon everyone was up alert and dressed ready for a fight . By the time the police tracked us to our home we had our space morphers ready to go . " Simon bring the security program on" I whispered .

" Ok bringing it online" He whispered back . " Hey there they are" Said Jack . " Stop your under arrest" Shouted Sky . " Oh really" said Alvin . " Uh oh this is gonna get ugly" Said Bridge . " Simon think you can get Zord control in case they call there's" I asked . " Yea I think so just buy me sometime" Said Simon . " Alright people protect Simon" Said Theodore. " Lets rock it" I said . We all pushed 3 3 5 and hit execute transforming us into rangers . " Well I'll be sounds like it works" Said Brittany . Meanwhile back at the base .

" Uh commander you might wanna see this i'm registering 17 ranger signs" Said Kat . " 17? how is that even possible" said Commander Cruger baffled . " I don't know sir" replied Kat . " Try to shut down there morphers" Said Cruger . " I will sir but judging by how this security program was written its gonna take a while" she said . " Fine take as much time as you need" He said . " Alright ready your weapons" I said . I drew the dark shadow saber Alvin drew his Bow Staff both Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Paul Eddie Cindy Rebecca John Dee Charlie Joe Joel Megan Katy and Cindy drew there Sais Nunchucks and Axes all fully upgraded by Simon of course .

" Aw Snap this ain't gonna be easy time to show these guys what we can do" Said Sky . So he charged in with full his weapon ready and firing . " Oh crap ok people pick your targets I'm going for the red ranger" I said . And I charged in he was able to dodge my every blow but not before I got him right across the legs and it hurt like shit but not before another ranger came flying as from nowhere. " Now this could be a challenge" I muttered .

I started to attack both our swords clashing but creating electricity enough to send us flying back I did a flip in mid Air landing on both my hind paws but the shadow ranger was sent flying into a stack full of barrles . " And who knew this sucker could do that time to see what else it can do" I mumbled.

And I went on the attack once again he knew I was going to kill him so he got me near my lungs taking me out it wasnt easy but I staggered back a bit before getting on one knee I staggered back up and this time I wasn't showing signs of backing down until 5 of them started firing rapidly taking most of us out we were almost spent but not before we did some damage of our own of course in the end we were all gunned down . " Good job rangers lets get these kids hauled off" He said .

And everything went black . The next thing we knew we woke up in a cell over looking a group of people training . " Ugh guys what happened" I asked the next thing I knew the same guy that took me out had something for us . " I brought you something to replenish your strength" he offered . We took our trays and munched down on what was provided for us. As we were eating something struck me as odd . " Alright hold on you brought us food let me guess you have an offer for us" I said almost guessing what he was gonna say next . " Now hold your horses yes I do have an offer and its something that you all might like" He said .

" Alright you got our attention" I said giving him his undivided attention. " I want all 17 of you to join SPD simple as that" He offered . We all looked at each other wondering if we should say yes well mostly Alvin and the others . " Count me in for once" I said . " Good to know your on board" he said extending a paw toward mine . I accepted shaking it . " Ok guys how about the rest of you . You both either have one of two options 1 you can Join SPD and fight on the side of the law or 2 you all can rot here in this cell" I said .

The first option caught the attention of Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Katy Paul Eddie Joe Joel and Megan . " Come on Alvin this offer is only a one time thing" I said . " Alright fine as long as we have our morphers count me in" he said . " Alright now that your all on board I think its time to meet the rest of the Cadets" He said . And so we finished up and headed out we got a tour of the academy and we were stunned . " Simon you still have control over the zords" I asked . "Well partial control but that's it" he said .

" I will have to do for the moment try to get full control" I told him as the tour continued we stopped at our quarters . " and this is where you all sleep and over there's the common room you can hang out and play video games and what not" he said . " Well sorry for the intros I'm Adam as you may have guessed that's Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Katy our youngest Paul Eddie Joe Joel Megan and Alvin" I said . " I'm Doggie cruger and you will address me as Commander or Sir is that clear" he said . We all remained quite . " is that clear!" He screamed . SIR YES SIR" we all replied . " Good dismissed" he said and we all headed into the common room to find our morphers color coded to our colors now how nice is that and so our lives now start as real rangers not just some punk rangers who steal from others and run no this time we fight for the side of the law for once in our lives


	2. Chapter 2

The battle for survival

**3 months later **

**Location : New tech city **

**Date : ****January 23 ,2048**

**Sub Location : SPD Headquarters **

" Well this should be fun" Said Adam . " Yea after all we are in SPD" Said Brittany . The rest all nodded but something was about to go down today . " What in blazes everyone get your morphers we have gotta find out whats going on" Said Alvin . Both B and C squads headed to the command center to report to commander cruger . " Alright commander whats up" Asked Bridge . " Rangers it seems that Grumm was bold enough to launch a direct assault on the base which is why we need your help to defend it we have no clue as to why or who these people are Adam maybe you can help us in identifying these other villains" Said Doggie .

" I know only a few lets see those two are Rita and Lord zedd and his lackies Goldar Rito and her team then we have King Mondo and his army of Monsters and Cogs then we have Divatox and her army of monsters next we have Astronema and her army of Quantrons top that with the Psycho Rangers and her general Eclipter next we have Trakeena with her army of stingwarriors and oh boy are they ugly next we have master orgg with his monsters next we have the demons with there monsters next we also have Lothor he's basically a typical moron next we have Mesegog very ugly at that Ransik is our next one and he heads up his mutant and robot army of cyclabots and lastly Ivan Ooze" Said Adam . " Uh commander just how are we going to fight all those bad guys we don't have the man power let alone the forces to combat them" Said Jack .

" For once I agree we are seriously out numbered and way over powered and in over our heads about this" Said Jeanette. " Well then we should try and combat as much of these forces as possible till we can figure out a plan to perminatly hold them off for a while" Said Brittany . " Hang on guys I'm getting a temporal signature its right in our own base" Said Kat ." Alright we are on our way to go check it out" Said Eleanor .

And soon enough they found a time crystal. " Oh snap could this be how Grumm was able to transport all those villians to our time" Asked Simon . " It's possible very much so" Replied Jill. " We have got to get this to the commander see what he says" Said Sheryl . " Agreed and we had better hurry" Added Charlene . Soon all 17 chipmunks made there way back to the command center with the time crystal . " This is what we found its possbile that Grumm built a time machine to bring all those villains from across time though the sensors should have picked up the disturbance" Said Katy . Meanwhile an entire army was marching toward the base there was much resistance .

" Ahh Doggie we finally meet for the last time" Said Grumm . " It will be the last time we meet Grumm you took my wife so you brought some back up all because your just a coward" Taunted Cruger . Soon both of them started while the Putties Cogs Stingwingers and various monsters were heading up to the base just waiting for orders from there commanders with the quantrons being the main warriors as to how they were able to work with someone like Grumm only Doggie knew .

But it was no use against an army this size even with the help of Omega and Nova ranger they were seriously out numbered and over powered . " C Squad I want you to travel back in time to Angel grove and try to find the first team of power rangers and from there try to find other ranger teams and bring them to our time if possible" Said Doggie . " Uh commander how on earth are we going to time travel" Asked Adam .

" Well Kat was working on on some time watches for you guys they will help you travel through time"Said Doggie "and yes they will be removable once you land in the time that you specified" Added Kat . So they set the time for Angle grove in the 1980's hoping to find the first team of rangers . Soon they vanished from Newtech city and landed in Angle Grove . And of course there stuff came with them . " Alright guys we need to set up a base and try to find out where in Angle grove we are try to ask around and see where we are" Ordered Adam . Soon all the rest of the chipmunks started to walk around downtown Angle grove till they spoted what appeared a juice bar the 16 of them headed inside . And found a table to grab a seat on. " Alright now that were here we need to find out what's going on" Said Brittany.

" Right lets ask that guy behind the counter maybe he knows" suggested Jeanette. " Good idea Jeanette" Said Brittany . So they all they all headed over to the counter where Ernie was working . " Hey didn't see you guys come in here what can I get you all" he asked . " Tell me sir where are we" Asked Rebecca .

" Well for starters your in my juice as to where your in Angle grove we saw something open up in the sky and out came out all of you" Said Ernie . " I see listen let me know if the power rangers come in here we need to talk to them" Said Charlie . " Uh sure oh you mean Tommy Jason Kimberley Trini Zach and Billy sure I can tell them that your wanting to talk to them so what will it be" he asked . " Uh chocolate Banana shake" Said Katy .

" Sure I can whip that up but this ones on me don't worry you won't have to pay since I'm a nice guy and all" said Ernie . And with that they all waited for there shakes to be placed in front of them . Soon ernie came back with the shakes where they took them back to there table and started to drink away . " Just what we needed we haven't had one of these in like forever" Exclaimed Simon . Soon 6 teenagers walked in to train watch and talk the 16 chipmunks noticed the 6 of them walking over to the 16 of them pulling up chairs . Tommy was the first one to talk to one of the chipmunks . " So I see you 16 wanted to talk to us" Said Tommy . " That's right we need you for a special mission you in" Said Brittany . " Yea tell us what it is" Said Jason . " Alright you might be interested in what we have to say" Said Jeanette . Brittany was the first to talk to the six teens .

" Alright we are from the year 2048 we were forced out of our time by none other than emporor Grumm and his lackeys along with your villains Rita and Zedd and the Machine Empire and future villains ones like Astromena along with Lothor Mesegog Divatox Ivan ooz Master Orgg Trakeena and lastly Grum himself the leader of this Alliance of evil but all head by Dark spector don't know why though but from what I can gather there forces overwhelmed us and in mere seconds we over powered we didn't have a chance and ransik was heading up the main forces with his mutant army and robot army" Said Theodore .

"Blast I knew this was high we will see what we can do we need to get in touch with Zordon and see where it goes form there" Said Trini . " Don't worry guys we are going to help you no matter what" Said Kimberly . " Thanks really" Said Eleanor .

" No problem after all you guys are rangers" Said Billy . " Well of course we are why wouldn't we be" retorted Charlene . " Alright chill yeesh" Said Zach . " Oh alright after all we were just kidding" Joked Katy . " Its alright" Said Tommy . As soon as the rangers got in touch with Zordon he gave the go ahead to help the C squad . So they all headed back to there base.

" Wow so this is your base I think it might need some cleaning up first" Said Kimberly . " Uh for once I agree we didn't have enough time to clean up" Said Paul . " Don't worry we got this" Said Trini . " Thanks oh and billy we might need your help with setting up this equipment" Said Simon .

" Sure when we are done here" Replied Billy . Once the wear house was cleaned up Billy headed over to help Simon Jeanette and Jill to setup the equipment while the rest went to take a break. " Wow we are fighting for all time but at least this should at least we are doing this for not only Angle Grove but for the future of the power rangers and many teams to come" Said Jason .

" Right I hope this goes well" Said Trini . " Don't worry it will after all of time and Angle grove is depending on us like they always are and always will" Said Zach . " For once I agree on this we are doing this for future teams of the power rangers" Declared Tommy . Soon the fight for all time will begin soon


	3. Chapter 3

Other ranger teams

**Location : Angle Grove **

**Year : 1993**

As the 17 young rangers woke up the next morning Brittany was doing breakfast for the others and knowing her there would be no complaints cause Ellie was teaching her how to cook before she couldn't boil water now she can do that and more. " Alright guys time to get up breakfast is ready" she called . And with that the rest of the chipmunks came down and had bacon eggs with toast topped with butter for drinks it was Orange juice from the store . " This is great Britt but curious who taught you to cook"Asked Alvin .

" Of course Eleanor taught me to cook and thanks to her I'll be cooking from now on and maybe when I'm not up to it I'll let them cook whatever breakfast they want" added Brittany . "Well that's fine with me after all we do need to work on setting up communication with our own time mostly with SPD if possible" Said Adam . " Don't worry while the others were helping clean the warehouse Billy Jeanette Jill and myself already did that along with the deep freeze units should we ever use them" Said Simon . " Where would we be without you simon" Said Alvin .

" Alvin in all my life I have never hear you say those words before makes me fuzzy all over" he added . " Simon I can't complement my own brother I'm hurt" Said Alvin pretending to be hurt .Everyone rolled there eyes and dug into there breakfast before it got cold and finally Alvin did . " Thanks Britt really that was great" Said Adam .

" No problem" she added with a smile . So she took the dishes and washed them that way she would let Eleanor and Theodore do lunch . " Alright we need to head out into Angle grove and try to find a way into the command center and locate this Zordon if possible" Said Jeanette . " Hang on couldn't we just use our power coin's" Asked Jill .

" That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Said Sheryl . " I agree at the moment but only the five of us can go the rest of you have the use the Zeonizers in order to teleport" Said John . " Alright lets get them equipped at the moment then teleport" Said Rebecca. As soon as the five power rangers got them equipped just before they headed out they needed there communicators in order to stay in touch with each other through out angle grove.

" Alright guys lets get going to the command center" Said Adam . Soon they were transported over to the command center where a robot and a being in a tube remained . " Intruder alert" Said the robot . " Hold on don't think were intruders" Said Adam . " Calm down Alpha lets hear what they have to say " Said the being known as Zordon .

" Listen Zordon we are from the future the year 2048 we were forced out by none other than emperor grum he probably struck a deal with Rita and Zedd along with King Mondo of the machine empire and other villans the bad news is that he used time travel to get the other villains ones such as Divatox Astronmena Ransik Ivan ooze along with Mesegog Trakeena Lothor Ransik and Master Orgg and the leader of the evil group is none other than Grumm himself his forces combined with that of putties crybots tranadrones Quantrons and cyclabots various monsters Zeltrax and Elsa they were the ones to lead the viscous assault on the base we had little to no chance so Kat was able to create time watches and send us back in time to here in angle grove where we need to gather an army of power rangers to fight these guys we can't do it alone" Said Adam . As the other five nodded there heads .

" Very well it seems your story makes some sense Alpha contact the rangers let them know of the situation" Said Zordon . " Right away Zordon" Said Alpha 5. As the robot punched some buttons and flipped some switches the rangers hung around till the image of the rangers appeared on the viewing globe . " Rangers Adam just informed me that he is from the future of 2048 and he needs your help so go with him and his team where ever they are heading if there are other teams of rangers you will help them seek them out be-careful and may the power protect you" Said Zordon. And with that the rangers transported out of the command center and back to there own base .

" Alright guys guess your coming with us though listen we need to find Andros as soon as that happens they will become the turbo rangers in due time they will become the space rangers luckily we have the turbo morphers so listen I want you guys to go about your normal lives and once we finally have the trade off of power to TJ Cassie Ashley and Carlos then we can recruit them to help fight there new villain Astronma it won't be easy but listen we have got to let history play out so you guys with me on this" Asked Brittany .

" Sure thing Britt were with you" Said Jason . " Yea no matter what we are with you till the end" Said Tommy Billy Trini Kimberly and Zach all nodded there heads and headed out knowing that history must play its course but also knowing that once that happens they will meet back here and assist the SPD rangers in the coming battle for the future and for the future of the power rangers . " Oh and Tommy I just might take you in a duel that unless your going to chicken out" taunted Adam .

" Oh yea right like I would meet me at the juice bar then we will see who's talking" Challenged Tommy . " Oh you know I'll be there" retorted Adam . " Adam just what did you do" Asked Simon . " I just challenged Tommy to a fight but only a duel not a duel to the death" Said Adam. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief . " So you gonna go through with it" Asked Alvin . " you bet I am remember when we all took marshal arts classes when we were all kids well I just hope that it pays off cause remember we are black belts at least that's how far we managed to get" Said Simon . " That's right Simon and still I hope that it all pays off" muttered Adam. Sure enough he and the other SPD rangers showed up . " I thought you guys weren't gonna show" Said Tommy . " And be labeled a chicken? I think not" Said Adam . Both Tommy and Adam Stretched knowing that if either one pulled a muscle it would automatically come to a draw. " Alright last chance" Asked Tommy .

Tommy got a glare from Adam 'you think I'm going to walk not a chance in hell' look which knowing tommy he wouldn't back out either . So the fight started with both punching each other Adam matching tommy blow for blow he was taken a back but still kept in pace with him till the fight started to heat up . Adam went for a low round house kick hoping it would flip Tommy on his back but to no luck tommy did the same but this time Adam jumped and he started to punch Tommy in the gut several times then did straight kick to the gut as well tommy stumbled back a bit before getting fired up he started kicking like crazy to Adam's head he managed to narrowly dodge it several times the next kick he manged to catch and flip Tommy on his back so far Adam was winning but tommy saw an opening and took it but he was caught in his little trap . Adam took his arm and flipped him on his back once again . " And we have a winner Adam Seville 3 time Black belt" Said Jason . " Fianlly tommy got up and shook Adam's Paw .

" Black belt huh? wow congratulations" Congratulated Tommy . " Thanks it was a lot of hard work to do so but it was worth it in the end" He said . " I hope I didn't hurt you to bad" he asked . " Not enough to damage me internally but enough to leave some bruises" he added . So tommy went to go grab a chair and rest for a bit . " I didn't know you knew Marshal arts" Said Billy . " Well before we were transported to the year 2048 we took marshal arts classes should we ever need them and it seems all that training payed off" Said Adam . " Well that was a tense fight but next time take it easy on Tommy" Said Jason . " Ok but still lets get some drinks" Said Adam . So the six teens and the 17 chipmunks went go get some drinks from ernie .

" Wow that was impressive normally any punk that challenged tommy would loose heck take bulk and skull for instance teach them karate and you get a mess" Said Ernie . " I see we from where we come from we got all the way to black belt all 17 of us with hard work and dedication we pulled it off" Said Jeanette. So they all carried there drinks back to there table and drank up for the rest of the day they all talked and laughed at a few good jokes mostly from Alvin and Adam. But soon they would be come the Zeo rangers in due time but only Goldar and Reto would plant the bomb Rita and Zedd went to 2048 .

_**FLASH BACK **_

" _**Alright listen up and listen up good we are heading to the future we want you to plant a bomb in the command center once that's done meet us at this location on the moon where we will come back for you" Said Rita . Goldar and Reto understood what they had to do . And they headed out to Angle grove to plant the bomb . Once they planted it the command center went BOOM and with that came **__**the end of the power rangers ….. so they thought there were some changes with Adam Aisha and Rocky . Trini Kimberly and Zach took off to follow there drams leaving the new team of power rangers . **_

_**END OF FLASH BACK **_

**11 years later **

**Location : Angle Grove **

**Year : 2011**

As Adam and the others woke up from there deep freeze they noticed that not a whole lot has changed . " Come on lets go see whats changed" Said Adam. And sure enough they met the turbo rangers TJ Cassie Ashley and Carlos . " alright History played its roll" muttered Alvin. " That's right now all we need to do is find Tommy Aisha Kat Adam Billy and Rocky" Said Jeanette . " Right then" Said Paul . SO they all set out to find Tommy and the others . Soon enough they found them waiting .

" So I take history played its roll" Said Tommy . " yea it did we now have new turbo rangers listen Divatox is going to attack the command center don't worry as soon as they loose there powers they will get new powers and become the space rangers" Said Simon . " Ok so we wait till this Divatox attacks the command center and then we recruit them" Asked Kat . " That's right" replied Eddie . And soon enough the attack started and that was when they knew that the end of the turbo rangers would come to an end and the beginning of the space rangers was about to start.

" Alright lets go find out what the heck happened" Said Jeanette . So they transported to the wreckage of the former command center and found Alpha 7 and the former turbo rangers . " What happened here" Asked Brittany . " Divatox she attacked us out of the blue but we lost the command center and our powers we are going after her" Said TJ . The others nodded there heads in agreement .

" Alright but listen once you become the space rangers I want you to come back with us with Andros in tow we are going to recruit you for the coming battle in the future" Said Adam . " The future" Asked Carlos . " Yes we are going to need your help in this fight weather you know it or not your skills will benefit you and the rest of the rangers in this fight for the future just trust me for now" Said Eleanor . Cassie and Ashley looked at them confused as they were growing a second head or they were crazy. " This is a lot to take in" Said Cassie. " Don't worry now go, go after Divatox" Said Katy . " I thought that she was in the future" Asked Tommy .

" That's what I thought to but I was wrong listen she remained here to lead the assault directly she must have sent one of her generals to lead the assault on SPD at the same time" Said Simon . " She's smart ,too smart for her own good" Said Ashley. Soon the former turbo rangers and Alpha 7 all headed to the space port to chase Divatox into space .Meanwhile back on earth the Zeo rangers examined the wreckage of the former command Center. " This use to be our home I can't believe it" Said Adam . " Yea we were in deep freeze but at least we are alright time must have past us bye" Said Theodore . " As soon as they get back I think its time we have a talk and possible recruitment for the moment" Said Aisha. " Agreed" agreed Joe .

By the time the new Space rangers came back with Andros in tow . " Alright guys I heard from TJ that there's a possible recruitment" Said Andros . " Uh that's right its Divatox and Astromna I'm sure your the red space ranger" Asked Adam. By the time the red space ranger powered down it was revealed to be human the 17 chipmunks were taken back a bit . " What its like you never seen another human before" Said Andros . " Uh" was all Adam could say . " I thought that we were the only ones here on earth" Said Simon . " Nope Earth's not the only human world I'm from the plantet KO- 35 in the karove system" Said Andros . .

" Uh ok listen Astromena is in the future working with Emperor Grumm and her forces along with those of Rita Zedd King Mondo Divatox now Astromena Lothor Mesegog Ivan ooze Ransik Trakeena and Master Org there forces were able to over power our own in mere seconds we were sent back to Angle grove in 1981 to recruit the first team of power rangers we couldn't recruit the turbo rangers at the moment it was best decided to let history play out and then recruit the new space rangers" Said Cindy .

" I had to figure I was tracking her for awhile till I lost her signal now I find out that she's in the future with the other villains alright we are going to need a plan in order to get to the future" Said Andros . " Alright listen we don't a shuttle to go into space but we do have something that will help you time travel into the future , This is the time drive just attach it to your engines and it will give you the ability to time travel into the future or the past" Said Adam .

" Great we actually do have a ship but we were here for food and some supplies" Said TJ . " Alright take your time" called Adam . " Listen we need to find the Ninja rangers Shane Dustin and Tori" whispered Dee . " Right listen as soon as they get back we need to convince them that we also are looking for the Dino rangers and ninja rangers along with the time force rangers along with the Wild force rangers top that with the Lost galaxy rangers" Said Rebecca . " Don't worry we can convince them" Said Kat . " Right then" Said Tanya . As soon as they transported back into town. Once again everything was set to go " Alright you guys got what you need" Asked Jeanette .

" Yea so what do you need" asked Carlos . " We are looking for Shane Dustin Tori along with Kira Conner Trent and Ethan along with Trip Lucas Katie Jen Wes and Eric along with Cole Alyssa Taylor Max Merrick and Danny along with Leo Damon Maya Karone Kai and Mike" said Katy . " Yea I think we can help you with that don't worry we will tell them what happened to you" Said Cassie . " Thanks" replied Simon . " In any case lets head to the NASA hanger where our ship is" Said Ashley . So both the space rangers the Zeo rangers and the SPD rangers headed off to the NASA space port where there ship was docked at .

" This is the Astro Mega ship fresh off the shipyards in KO-35 she's the fastest ship in the galaxy" Said Andros proudly . " I see well then Simon I think that you Jeanette and Jill should be working with Ashley along with Cassie to install the time drive" Said Adam . " Hold up we are a bit dizzy so I think we should get some rest while Ashley and Cassie install the drive" insisted Simon . " alright fine with me though" Said Adam. So the 17 chipmunks found there quarters after a tour by DECA the ships main computer . So they all went to sleep but except for one black and one pink clad chipette and chipmunk . They both tossed and turned but finally got to sleep eventually. Soon both Cassie and Ashley were finished with the installation of the drive and went to go check on the chipmunks . They found them to be fast asleep . " Wow seems that they had a hard day we should let them sleep" Said Cassie . " Yea your right after all they are from the future so they must have had a long time for being in that deep freeze chamber that they personally built" Added Ashely .

So they quietly slipped out of Adam's quarters. Soon they got the Lost galaxy rangers the Dino rangers the Ninja rangers both Wild force and Time force and None other than the light speed rescue rangers even they were shown to there quarters where they were about to travel to the future of SPD the year 2048. where the war will soon start.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle for new tech city

**Seconds after C squad left**

As soon as the Astromegaship Mark II appeared in orbit of Earth Damon and Tori had to check to make sure that they were in the right time. " It seems we are in the right time" Said Damon . " Yea I just checked the Date and it looks we are in the right the date reads _**January 24**__**th**__**,2048**_"Said Tori. As soon as Cole and the others came up to the bridge to see what was going on Andros made his way up to the bridge as well . " Alright Damon take the ship down nice and easy" Said Andros ." Right" he replied . Soon the ship entered the upper atmosphere of earth and landed on the outskirts of new tech city . Damon fired the thrusters for a nice and smooth landing .

Alpha 6 came to report the status of the ship . " People the ship is alright all systems are functioning normally" Said Alpha . " Alright people listen up we are going to take New tech city and then the SPD base while at the same time capturing villians and placing them under arrest while at the same time saving people" Said Adam .

" Hey Simon did you finish work on the new morphers" Asked Theodore . " That I did I call them the Psycho morpheres" Said Simon . "While they are the prototypes they do work they are based on our own morphers but turn us into psycho rangers" Said Jeanette . Soon Carter and the other rangers assembled in the bay of the Astro Megaship. " Alright guys there's going to be a lot of enemy's to fight so keep on your guard always have your morphers at the ready" Said Jason . " Right lets move" Said Alvin . Soon all the rangers moved at once leaving the ship and out into the city of New Tech City all of them were amazed at the very site except for the time force rangers cause the four of them were from the year 3000 but some were interested in the site of New tech city . About a few miles into the city the group were engaged by a large putty patrol .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME" Yelled Jason . "MASTADON"Yelled Zack " PTERDAPDLE"Yelled Kimberly " TRICATOPS" Yelled Billy "SABERTOOTH TIGER" Yelled Trini "TRANASAURARS" Yelled Jason . " Zeo ranger 1 pink" Said Kat. " Zeo ranger two Yellow" Said Tanya. " Zeo ranger 3 Blue" Said Rocky . " Zeo ranger 4 Green" Said Adam . " Shift into turbo" said Justin . "LETS ROCK IT" Said Andros . Soon Jason Zack Kimberly Billy trini Kat Tanya Rocky Adam Justin TJ Ashley Cassie Carlos and Andros were morphed and engaged the putties while everyone else also engaged the putties . " Alright guys lets test them out" Said Brittany .

" ITS PYSCHO MORPHIN TIME" Yelled Adam . " ALASAURARS" " POSTASUCUS" Yelled Brittany . " Celaphisis" Yelled Jeanette . " Brontosaurus" Said Alvin . " Anklosaurus" Said Simon . Soon the five chipmunks were morphed into pyscho dino rangers Adam was bright red . Brittany was dark Pink . Jeanette was purple Alvin was dark red and Simon was bright blue. " Yes they worked great job Simon oh I about forgot we have weapons as well.

" Alasaurus sword" Said Adam . And soon the sword appeared in his hand . " Postacucus daggers" Said Brittany and the same happened . " Bronto shield" Said Alvin . " Ankla Axe" Said Simon . Both Alvin and Simon had the shield and the axe . " Cela lance" Said Jeanette . And soon she had a lance in her hand . Soon the pyscho Dino rangers attacked the putties along side the other rangers . Conner Ethan Kira and Trent along with Tommy were shocked .

" Uh doctor O I didn't know that they could pull it off" Said Conner shocked . " Yea I know just look at them it blows me away that they would work on a project such as this and not even tell me" Said Ethan . " Well i'm sure that they had there reasons for keeping it a secret" Said Kira . Trent nodded the only one who was still shocked over this was Tommy in all his life he only found 3 dino gems but wasn't aware that there existed more of those morphers he was baffled at how such morphers could be created. Soon the putties were defeated .

" Power down" They all said at once . " Wow that was awesome esically the dino psycho rangers" Said Ethan . Tommy was the first one to walk up to the 5 chipmunks . " Did you guys create those morphers" He asked . " Yea it was our secret sorry we had to keep it under wraps but we didn't want it getting out to soon so that's why we had alpha help us out along with Cam while we were heading to our own time so far the test worked and the power actually held for once" Said Adam. " Well I think you did a great job in putting together great morphers" Said Trent . " Sure thanks" replied Jeanette .So they hid there psycho morphers and took out there SPD morphers just in case a few more miles into the city Mesegog and Master Org noticed an army of rangers and were shocked to even see them in new tech city

" Curse those rangers but no matter soon we will have enough time to take them all out in an all out confrontation but soon very soon we will win this and New tech city and SPD will be ours for the taking" Laughed Mesegog . " I agree on that but shouldn't we check in with Grum and see what he says" Asked Master org . " Oh please its not like he cares" retorted mesegog . " Well I care i'm his second in command" Said Astromena . " Asrtromena?" said master org baffled .

" We didn't know you were his second in command" Said Master org . " You two had better get use to it from now on" Said Zedd . " Yea or you two will face Grum himself" Said Ivan . King mondo was walking by when he heard the comotion and just ignored it for the moment how ever Divatox wanted to get in the the coversation as always .

" So guys what's going on here" She asked curious . " This doesn't concern you Divatox just turn around and leave before I really make you feel my wrath" Threatened Astromena. Meanwhile Grum and the other villians were working on a way to destroy the approaching rangers and so far no such luck till Trakeena came up with a plan . " I have a plan milord how about we ambush them with everything we got and delay there advance while we transform the base into its megazord form and destroy the city thus destroying the rangers" Suggested Trakeena . Grum smirked at the idea he took it into consideration and then finally came up with an answer to her idea . " Sounds good all we need to do is fortify the base and its defenses with putties cogs crybots trannadrones Quantrons cyclobots and Stingwingers and maybe the A squad that way while we start the transformation of the base Cruger and his B squad rangers and witness the destruction of there precious city" Said Grum .

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the rangers the forces of evil will be slowing down the rangers while destroying New tech city . And the entire world as well but will he stop there ? No he wants to conquer the universe soon he will be the ruler of the entire universe and nothing will stop him not even the pathetic power rangers. He only smirked at that thought but he had to act on it with the other villains as his allies he would have more than enough power to crush the rangers and destroy new tech city along with SPD and rebuild the universe in his image .

Meanwhile back with the rangers Tori and Kira were working on a plan to take down both Lothor and Mesegog while Adam and the others were working on a plan to go after Astronmena and Grum . " Alright so far we only encountered a large group of putties and the rest of the way its been pretty quite either that or somethings up whatever it is we will take them down and bring them to justice its what commander cruger and the B squad rangers would want" Said Adam the rest of his team mates agreed as did the other rangers . However they knew that most if not all of them would make it out of this alive . " Soon rangers you will learn your place in this world and accept me as your leader of the world and of the universe" Said Grum


	5. Chapter 5

The battle for the future

_**Date: January24th,2048**_

_**Location : New tech city **_

As soon as the army of rangers approached Rita and Astronmena were in command of the putties and Quantrons along with various monsters . " Alright Putties be ready to attack the rangers the first chance you see them" Said Rita . " Quantrons follow her orders but remember who you work for" Said Astronmena. " Uh guys I'm picking several life signs and there not our friends" Said Shane . " Right I think its time to morph but I say we test out the samuraizers new morphers that curtsy of my brother" Said Adam . He revealed 5 new morphers to the next 5 rangers Paul Eddie John Charlene and Katy all took there morphers .

" Alright the code is this go go samurai it should be simple enough" Said Adam . " Not a problem" replied Paul . " Alright guys ready?" he asked . " Ready" They all replied . " Alright then lets do it for the future of the earth for the future of the power rangers and the safety of new tech city" Said Adam .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME" Said Jason . " Mastadon" Said Zack . " Pterodactyl" Said Kimberly . " Sabertooth tiger" Said Trini . " Triceratops" Said Billy . " Tyrannosaurs" Said Jason . " Zeo ranger 1 Pink" Said Kat . " Zeo ranger 2 Yellow" Said Tanya . " Zeo ranger 3 Blue" Said Rocky . " Zeo ranger 4 Green" Said Adam . " Lets rock it"Said Andros . " Go galactic" Said Leo . " Time for Timeforce" Said Jen . " Quantum power" Said Eric " Lightspeed Rescue" Said Carter . " Wild Access" Said Cole . " Blazing Lion" He said . " Serging shark" Said Max . " Noble tiger" Said Alyssa. " Soring Eagle" Said Taylor . " Iron Byson" Said Danny. " Howlying Wolfe" Said Merrick . " Ready" Asked Conner . " Ready" Said Ethan . " DINO THUNDER POWER UP" They all said . " Trano" Said Conner . " Tricera" Said Ethan . " Tera" Said Kira . " Drago" Said Trent . " Brachyio" Said Tommy .

" Go Go Samurai" Said Paul . " Samurai ranger ready" Said Charlene . " Rangers together Samurai forever" They all said . " Rebecca I think its time that you take the powers of the red Zeo ranger" Said Adam . " Fine with me" She said . " ITS MORPHIN TIME" She yelled . " Zeo ranger 5 red" She said . " Wow this is awesome" she shouted . " ITS PYSCHO MORPHIN TIME" Shouted Adam .

Soon Adam Alvin Theodore Brittany and Jeanette transformed into the Psycho Dino rangers . " Ninja storm ranger form" Said Shane . " Power of Air" he said . " Power of Earth" Said Dustin . " Power of water" Said Tori . " Samurai form ranger form" Said Cam . " Green Samurai ranger!" He shouted " Jill Sheryl I want you to carry on the power of the Dragonzord and Sheryl I want you to carryon the power of the tigerzord don't worry Tommy did it once and now I want the both of you to do it" Said Adam . " Thanks Adam we won't let you down and we won't let Tommy down either" Said Jill . " DRAGON ZORD" she yelled . " WHITE TIGERZORD" yelled Charlene .

And no sooner than that did they emerge as the green and white ranger . " ALOSAURS" " POSTASUCUS" Yelled Brittany . " Celaphisis" Yelled Jeanette . " Brontosaurus" Said Alvin . " Anklosaurus" Said Simon . And no sooner than that did Adam Brittany Jeanette Alvin and Simon emerge as the Pyscho Dino rangers and there suits matched there colors .

" Alright guys lets use our own morphers ready" Asked Joe . " Ready" Said Joel " SPD EMERGENCY" Yelled Joel. " Space Patrol Delta" Said Charlene . " SPD White ranger" he shouted . " SPD dark Blue ranger" Said Joel . " SPD dark Yellow ranger" Said Charlene . " SPD Green ranger"Said Theodore . " SPD Lime green ranger" Said Eleanor . " SPD dark Grey ranger" Said Megan . " Titanium power" Shouted Ryan . " White aquatar ranger power" she said . " Blue aquatar ranger power" he said . " Black aquatar ranger power" he said . " Yellow aqutar ranger power" he said . " Red aqautar ranger power" He said .

(**A/N I don't know the names of the Alien rangers sorry and sorry once again if I left out the thunder rangers from Ninja storm i'm trying my hardest to get n all the morphs as much as I can)**

" Alright guys listen up these people have invaded our town our time and its our job to bring them to justice its our job as SPD rangers and its there job as Time force rangers to bring in Ransik while we focus on Rita and the others" Said Adam . Everyone nodded started to charge at the base knowing full well that they can and will make it out in time . " Alright lets do this Dark shadow saber power up" Shouted Adam as he drew his sword as did everyone else and led the charge . All the rangers charged at the putties and Quantrons . " There they are ATTACK" Shouted rita .

" Go my warriors" Commanded Astronmena. Soon the putties monsters and Quantrons charged and the battle raged . Tommy took his Dino rangers while Joe took his SPD rangers and attacked Adam and the others got passed and attacked Rita and Astronmena together . Soon her general Eclipter soon joined the fight . " No one touches my princess" Said Eclipter . He started to attack the rangers but was quickly over whelmed not to soon after that was going on the pyscho dino rangers saw some other psycho rangers join but felt there energy being drained making the psycho dino rangers stronger . " I don't believe this we are drawing energy thus making us stronger this is amazing" Shouted Brittany . Psycho red was baffled but attacked Psycho dino red . "

Ha nice try but I knew you were going to try that" Said Adam. But he soon started to use his marshal arts skills on psycho red he punched him in the gut and then landed a straight kick in the gut an upper cut and then a low round house kick to knock him off his feet . " You think you won this battle think again me and my fellow rangers were long prepared for this coming battle" Said Psycho pink . " Oh I see you think you were only ones we were as well" retorted Jeanette . Soon the Psycho Dino rangers started to push back the psycho rangers to make them think that they were cornered but wrong they grew enormous . " Alright so thats the way you wanna play it fine with us" Said Simon .

" We need psycho dinozord power NOW" they shouted . Meanwhile Andros and the others led the charge inside and started to work on the forces inside . Soon a timeportal opened revealing five psycho dino zords . They started to combine forming the psycho Megazord . " This is going to be rough" Said Alvin . " We need Dinozord power NOW" Shouted Jason . Now sooner than another time portal opened revealing the Dinozords .

"Alright rangers log on" Said Jason . " Zack in the groove and ready to move" said Zack . " Billy here all systems nominal" Said Billy. " Trini here lets show these posers how we do things" Said Trini . " Kimberly here they dont have a chance against us" Said Kimberly . Soon there zords transformed into the megazord . " Alright Char I think we can lend a hand" Said Sheryl. " Right lets do it" said charlene . " I need White tiger power NOW" shouted charlene . And no sooner than that did the white tiger zord arise to lend a hand to charlene the white ranger . She jumped in the air with her sword saba . She stuck him in the slot .

" Transform to warrior mode" she commanded . " Time to call upon the dragonzord" Said Sheryl . She took her dragon flute and started to summon the dragon zord. Bye the time the dragonzord got there to lend a hand the six psycho rangers were already winning the battle . " Your demise is at hand why don't you just give up already you can't win" taunted pyscho yellow . " Wrong once again I think its time we show you six some teamwork" shot back Simon .

And no sooner the psycho megazord attacked psycho yellow and went for psycho pink while the Megazord went for psycho red and psycho black . " Guys I think we might be able to help them" Said Eddie . " Right" replied Dee . " I think we can use our own Astromorphers its been a while since we used them we could become space rangers" Said Cindy . " That doesn't sound like a bad idea " said Justin .

" Yea it seems like a good idea" Said Carlos . " Alright Megavoyager online" Said Andros . And once again another timeportal opened revealing the megavoyager . They transformed into the megavoyager megazord . " Yea lets lend them a hand" Said Cassie . And soon enough they were ready . " TJ I think we can handle being turbo rangers even though we are short a green yellow and pink ranger we will manage" Said Eddie . " Right looks like I had better join the others" replied TJ he powered down long enough to remorph into the blue space ranger and join his fellow rangers. " Alright guys lets try it" said Eddie . " SHIFT INTO TURBO" they shouted . Soon Aisha soon joined in on the fun .

" Hey is this a private party or can anyone join" she joked . " Ah Aisha glad you could make it listen put this turbo morpher on your going to be the yellow turbo ranger" Said Eddie . " Alright then Shift into turbo" She said . And she became the yellow turbo ranger . The last person to join would be someone whom they never had before as to who that would be they don't know. They were also down a pink ranger . In downtown newtech city two new chipettes from the grocery store there names were Amy and Joan . " Hey guys look a battle's going on and I think we can lend a hand you in" Asked Amy " Oh yea lets see what we can do"she replied .

So soon enough they ran home to there appartment put away there groceries and headed off to the direction of the battle uptown . "alright guys I think its safe to say that we got this in the bag" said Cassie . " Don't count your eggs before they hatch" replied carlos . " He's right we may think we have this in the bag but that can quickly change" Said Ashley . As soon as the two chipettes arrived Eddie saw a chance and took .

" Alright you wanna become heroes put these on we might need your help" Said Eddie . " Alright what do we need to do" asked Amy . " just put these turbo morphers on and become the pink and green ranger" Said Eddie . " Alright , Shift into turbo" said Amy " Shift into turbo" said Joan .

And soon enough the turbo team was complete . " We need turbo power NOW" they all shouted . And another portal opened and the cars came through at blazing speeds . So the rangers jumped into there vehicles . " beginning turbo megazord transformation" Said Eddie . And so the cars came together to form the turbo megazord .

" Alright guys lets go lend a hand to the psycho dino rangers" Said Dee . So the turbo megazord started attacking psycho black while lending a hand to the megavoyager the megazord and the psycho dino megazord who were having trouble but were holding there own . Soon enough the psycho rangers won and went to go lend a hand to the rest of the forces as the zords went back into there time portals enough soon all the villians were captured and put in containment cards . " Listen we need to head over to the prisner room and free B squad and the commander" Said Adam .

" Right lets go" said Brittany . Soon all of C squad went to go free the B squad and commander Cruger so that way they can lend a hand . Meanwhile Wes and the others managed to take out the crybots cogs putties trannodrones cyclobots and various monsters and mutant's " Its over ransik come with us peacefully if not we will use force" shouted Jen . " Not a chance rangers" said ransik . " Fine with me" said Wes . And so ransik was put in containment and locked away in capsule . At the same time the wildforce rangers were struggling with Master Org but were holding there own nonetheless .

So the Timeforce rangers lended a hand to the wildforce rangers to contain Master Org and lock him away for a long long time. Soon all the forces if not some were defeated Only King mondo Mesegog Ivan ooze Trakeena Rita Zedd lothor and Astronmena and emporer grumm remained but all were captured in the end by both the timeforce and SPD rangers but Grum didn't escape he was contained in a containment card and all were locked away for a very long time. Most of the rangers had there memories erased but not timeforce they wanted to remember this battle for a long time .

"Listen Jen Wes Lucas Trip Katie you guys are great but I think its time that we send you back to the year 2001 and best of luck to the rest of you rangers" Said Adam . " Hey you guys are not so bad yourselves if your ever in town drop by for a visit in the clock tower in silver hills" Said Jen . " Will do" replied Adam . And so the timeforce rangers along with the rest were returned to there own time cause soon they will be needed once more should a new invasion happen .

" Rangers I want to commend you all for your actions all of you went above and beyond the call of duty and I couldn't be happier but I know that some of you are going to be leaving C squad is that right?" asked Cruger . " That's right some of us are going to be leading past teams my sister rebecca is leading the Zeo rangers Eddie and the others are heading up the former turbo team but you still have us" Said Adam . " That I do well best of luck" Said Cruger and so a time window was opened to the past allowing Rebecca and the others to head on through . " You know I was thinking of heading back to the year 2012 we hadent been there in a long while" Said Adam . " I think all of you earned a vacation so take as much time as you want" he said . And so the rest of the ranger team headed through back to the year **March 29****th****,2012 **.

Soon there caretaker Dave opened the door in a confused look only to see his sons and daughters or what was left of them standing on his front porch . " Come on in guys I missed you so much" said Dave . " Yea we missed you too listen think we can kick back and hang around we just saved all of time" said Adam. " Sure you earned it from what I heard though" he said with a wink and walked off whistling a happy tune . Little did they know that out in deep space the Zangyack were heading toward Earth with a full invasion fleet .

**Well guys I finally got this done leave a review askin if you want a sequel to this crossover oh and if you want submit your OC's casue the sequel is going to be awesome well peace love pancakes and chips chipmunkfanatic out**


End file.
